Tem Shop
|image = Undertale temmie.PNG|location = Temmie Village|ware1 = tem flake - 3G "Heals 2HP food of tem"|ware2 = tem flake (ON SALE)]] - 1G "Heals 2HP DISCOUNT FOOD OF TEM!!!"|ware3 = tem flake (expensiv) - 20G, "Heals food of tem (expensiv)"|ware4 = tem pay 4 colleg -1000G "COLLEGE tem pursu higher education"|ware5 = temy ARMOR!!! - 9999 G "ARMOR 20DF makes battles too easy" purchasing "tem pay 4 colleg"|ware6 = tem flakes (premiem) - 1000G "food of tem (qualite)"[Genocide Route]|music = "Tem Shop"}} The Tem Shop is a Vendor in Undertale found in Temmie Village, which is hidden in Waterfall. Appearance The Temmie shopkeeper has the same basic appearance as all other Temmies in-game, with a few exceptions; She has light gray hair and wears a sky blue and yellow striped shirt, suggesting that she is a kid. When you pay to have her go to college, she dons a black graduation cap. Dialogue Trivia * The Tem Shop is noted as being the only vendor in the game that is willing to purchase items from the player. * While selling to Temmie, if the player refuses a price once she will increase her offer. After doing this once, it will happen every eighth item you sell. * It is possible to exploit the sell option to get infinite money by either purchasing tem flake (ON SALE) for 1G and selling it for 2G, or farm Dog Residue within your inventory and sell all but one for 1 to 4G, rinse and repeat. * The Cloudy Glasses can also be farmed for extra money, and much faster than Dog Residue. Sold by Gerson for 30G, the Temmie Shop will buy them for 50G, and offer 51G or 65G every eighth sale. ** This is significantly faster than the tem flake (ON SALE) farming method. On average, this method takes 1 minute 36 seconds, which produces a net profit of 160G for a full inventory (box not included). However the tem flake (ON SALE) farming method takes on average three times as long for the same net profit. * Refusing the raised price before Temmie has gone to college will result in the dialogue "You will regret this." If you refuse the raised price a second time after she has gone to college, she again responds in a normal fashion, saying, "Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Ha ha, very funny. I'm the one with a degree." This implies that the childlike speech of the Temmies may be a ruse, as others such as Bob have been shown to be capable of speaking in perfect English. * While 9999G might seem prohibitively expensive for the temy armor, the price will drop every time you die until it's affordable (though you'll still have to send tem to college). * The name "TEM SHOP" is a play on "Item Shops" in nearly every other RPG. The "TEM SHOP" is missing the I, and TEM being short for Temmie. * Contrary to popular belief, if you refuse to sell goods with a heightened sell value to the Temmie Shopkeeper, the Temmie guarding outside Temmie Village does not one hit kill the player. Category:Vendors Category:Waterfall